Order of the Eternal Flame
The Order of the Eternal Flame is a Lesser Order Militant of the Adepta Sororitas, founded on the Shrine World of Gielia in 448.M39. The Battle Sisters of the order are notable for following some tenants of the Salamanders' Promethean Cult, valuing self-reliance, self-sacrifice, and loyalty. Like the Salamanders, the Order of the Eternal Flame fights to defend the common people of the Imperium, and frequently aid the Imperial Guard in countless war zones across the Imperium. History The Shrine World of Gielia, located near the border of Segmentum Solar and Segmentum Pacificus, has been home to an Adepta Sororitas presence since the late 37th millenium, when a convent of the Order of the Argent Shroud was established on the planet. These Sisters acted as the guardians of Gielia's sprawling cathedral-cities and holy sites, including the Eternal Flame of Vulkan, a flame claimed to have been lit by the Salamanders Primarch himself during the Great Crusade which has burned continuously for countless millennia. They also acted as the bodyguards of the planet's ruling Bishops and Cardinals. The Sisters of the Argent Shroud carried out their assigned duty with diligence for centuries, until Gielia came under attack by Drukhari raiders in 448.M39, in an event known as the Sacking of Gielia. Though they fought valiantly to defend the world, they were on the verge of defeat until an Imperial task force led by the Salamanders arrived to bring relief to the besieged shrine world. With the help of the Salamanders, the xenos were repulsed, and the holy relics they had stolen were recovered. The sons of Vulkan then remained to help rebuild the damage done to Gielia, and they made such an impression on the Sisters of the Argent Shroud garrison that with the approval of the Cardinal of Gielia, Augustin Richeleur, the garrison became a new Lesser Order Militant, the Order of the Eternal Flame. Its first Canoness Superior, Sabera Onataris, would be martyred fighting heretics on the world of Pavilon many years later, and came to be venerated as the Order's patron saint. The Order of the Eternal Flame would go on to participate in many Imperial campaigns over the subsequent millennia, including the Macharian Crusade in early M41. It was during the crusade that the Order first came into contact the world of Ashimar when Battle Sisters accompanied Gielian missionaries to the newly-compliant world in order to spread the Imperial Creed to its people. They would also fight alongside the world's Imperial Guard regiments, the Ashimar Nova Guard, and both fighting forces would come to respect each other as allies. Organization The Order of the Eternal Flame boasts above average numbers for a Lesser Order Militant, due to its frequent deployments on crusades across the Imperium. The order is split into nine Preceptories of 1,000 Battle Sisters, each commanded by a Canoness-Preceptor. Each Preceptory is further divided into five Commanderies of 200 Battle Sisters, each commanded by a Canoness, and are further subdivided into Missions. Doctrine The Order of the Eternal Flame specializes in highly mobile, rapid strike tactics. They are heavily mechanized, with many troop transports like Rhinos, Repressors, and Immolators. The Order favors the use of Dominion Squads as the spearhead of their assaults. They also make heavy use of flamer and melta weaponry, as well as jump pack infantry like Seraphim. Campaigns * Sacking of Gielia (448.M39) - 'The Shrine World of Gielia was attacked by Drukhari raiders, who were driven off by the world's garrison of Sisters of Battle from the Order of the Argent Shroud and Astartes from the Salamanders chapter. The Salamanders helped the Sisters rebuild and recover the relics stolen by the Drukhari, and afterwards the Sisters formed a new Order, the Order of the Eternal Flame. * '''Battle of Pavilon (488.M39) '- It was on Pavilon that the Order of the Eternal Flame's founding Canoness Superior, Sabera Onataris, fell in battle against heretic forces. It is unknown exactly who the heretics the Order fought on Pavilon were, as few records of the battle remain - It is believed by the Order of the Eternal Flame that this demonstrates just how truly and utterly their enemy was destroyed. * '''Macharian Crusade (392-399.M41) - Several Preceptories of the Order of the Eternal Flame participated in the Macharian Crusade. The Order's Battle Sisters fought alongside the newly-established Ashimar Nova Guard, establishing the close ties between the two that continue to this day. * [[Battle of Kaluga|'Battle of Kaluga']]' (079.M42) '- The Order of the Eternal Flame fought alongside the Ashimar 43rd Nova Guard to defend the Hive World of Kaluga from the invading Ork WAAAGH! of Warboss Steelklaw. * 'Siege of Ashimar (115-118.M42) - '''When Ashimar was invaded by the Ashen Maulers, the Order of the Eternal Flame quickly came to the aid of their allies. Four Preceptories, nearly half the Order, fought on Ashimar under the direct command of Canoness Superior Sayla Amyras. Notable Battle Sisters * '''Saint Sabera '- the founding Canoness Superior of the Order of the Eternal Flame, who was canonized as a Saint following her death on Pavilon in 488.M39. * 'Canoness Superior Sayla Amyras '- the current Canoness Superior of the Order of Eternal Flame. * 'Canoness-Preceptor Vera Ollande '- the current Canoness-Preceptor of the Order's 4th Preceptory, Vera is the Order's oldest and most respected Canoness. Many of the Order's current commanders and champions were at one point under her tutelage, including Sayla Amyras. Allies * Salamanders * Ordinators * Ordo Hereticus (Inquisitor Cardon Amyras) * Ordo Malleus (Inquisitor Katryna Vreiken) * Ashimar Nova Guard * Astral Warriors Enemies * Dark Eldar * Word Bearers * Orks Gallery Upsilonic Jaeger and Eternal Flame Battle Sister.jpg|An Order of the Eternal Flame Battle Sister fighting alongside a Tempestus Scion from the 88th Upsilonic Jaegers Category:Adepta Sororitas Category:Adepta Sororitas Orders Category:Imperium